monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sharlote
Sharlote -''' córka Rekinołaka, ma 16 lat i pochodzi z basenu Morza Karaibskiego. Ma słabosć do kilku potworów ze Straszyceum oraz należy do sekcji pływackiej. Może się wydawać samotnikiem, ale w rzeczywistosci jest bardzo przyjazna i lubiana wsród swoich przyjaciół. Jest buntowniczką i surferką.frame|Sharlote Studentka Straszyceum 'Relacje: ' 'Rodzina: '''Sharlote jest jedynaczką i jest z tego powodu bardzo zadowolona. Mieszka z ojcem. Jej rodzice się rozwiedli, ale nawet sama dziewczyna nie zna dokładnej przyczyny. -- '''Mój tata ustalił, że pojedziemy we dwoje do mojej mamy na Karaiby. Czasami tęsknię za nią, odkąd się rozwiedli, ale tylko z tatą moge szaleć ile dusza zapradnie. --' Cytat z pamiętnika Sharlote. 'Szkoła: '''Sharlote przyjaźni się z Lagooną Blue i Ross Palonym. Ross czasem ją denerwuje swoimi głupimi żartami, ale i tak wybacza mu po wszystkim. '-- 'Po ostatnim w-fie byłam skazana na wizy 'u dentysty. Jeden mocny cios piłką od Rossa ukruszył mi jeden z zębów. -- 'Cytat z pamiętnika Sharlote. Ma słabosć do Holt'a Hyde'a i Niewidzialnego Billego. 'Klasyczny potwór: Mitologia hawajska zawiera liczne wzmianki o ludziach-rekinach. Są to ludzie potrafiący zmieniać się w rekiny lub wyglądający jak humanoidalna wersja tych zwierząt. Motyw Rekinołaków został wykorzystany w książce Deanego Crawforda "The Shark Man of Hana". O Sharlote: Wiek: 16 lat Rodzice: córka Rekinołaka Zabójczy styl: Jestem naprawde słodką słonowodną rybką. Mój styl opieram na buntowniczym trybie mojego życia. Motywem przewodnim są osmiornice, które są najciekawszymi i najsmacznejszymi mięczakami. Czarno-biała cera mojej skóry sprawia, że mam uniwersalne podejscie do koloru stroju. Dziwaczna wada: Rekiny mają dewize: "Jesli nie płyniesz, to zginiesz". Można mnie uznać za wiercipięte. Nie potrafie usiedzieć w miejscu bawiąc się moimi dredami. Ulubiony kolor: "Słodki" i Morski Ulubiona potrawa: Ciasteczkowe ludziki. Poprostu palce i główki obgryzać. Najbardziej irytująca rzecz: Szkolne prima donny. Ulubione zajęcie: Nurkowanie. Nie ma to jak ty, woda, morska fauna i nieskończony błękit. Zwierzątko: Moja płaszczka Devi. Jest niczym frizbe i pies w jednym! Gdy nią rzucam, sama się przynosi. Przyjaciele do grobowej deski: Lagoona Blue i Ross Palony Ulubiony przedmiot w szkole: Oceaonografia. Lubię słuchać gdzie jeszcze mogę spędzać wakacje. Najmniej lubiany przedmiot: Gotowania. Na sam zapach krwi dostaje takiego kopa jak Clawdeen podczas pełni księżyca. Lepiej wtedy nie stać obok mnie. 'Osobowosć:' Sharlote jest buntowniczką i nie ulega żadnym zasadom (nawet własnym). Badzo często najpierw robi, a następnie potem mysli. Nigdy nie przynaje się do błędów, choć w głębi duszy jest jej czasem z tym źle. Ma zwyczaj często rowiązywać problemy agresją, za co kilka razy wyrzucono ją z poprzednich szkół. Na pierwszy rzut oka jest troche szorstka (nie ze względa, że ma skóre jak pumex), ale dla swoich przyjaciółjest bardzo przyjazna i radosna. Każdy może o niej powiedzieć cos miłego. Podobnie jak Laguna i Venus troszczy się o srodowisko. 'Stroje:' Podstawowy: Sharlote jest buntowniczką. Na codzień ubiera się w błękitno-granatowy kombinezon do nurkowania. Na to luźny brzoskwiniowy T-shirt z wizerunkiem wisniowej osmiornicy i czarną pokoszulke na ramiączkach. Do tego różową chustke na głowe, pasek w pomarańczowo-bordowe paski i japonki. Dawn of the Dance: Nasza Rybcia zakłada błękitną sukienke z ozdóbkami z wodorostów. Dekolt z szczęki rekina podkresla jej drapieżny styl bycia. Do tego ubiera sandałki z muszli, opaske z koralowca i boa z glonów. Gloom Beach: Sharlote ubrana jest w kostium przypominający mieszanine weneckiego gondoliera i starego rybaka. Ma na sobie jednoczęsciowy strój w biało-ciemnogranatowe paski. Na to zakłada żółtą kamizelke bez rękawów, opaske zapinaną broszką w kształcie klasycznego biało-czarwonego koła ratunkowego i plażowe klapki w złote rybki. Do dyspozycji ma swoją piłke, również z wizerunkiem złotej rybki. Dead Tired: Piżama Sharlote składa się z luźnej koszulki z wizerunkiem wsciekłego rekina i krótkich shortów w hawajskie kwiaty. School's Out: Sharlote wybrała cekinową sukienke z kapturem, w której wygląda, jakby złota rybka została wyfaszerowana nedzieniem z naszej Rekinki. Pod to czarne leginsy. Buty na koturnach z meduz i sznurowadłami z ich parzydełek są koloru liliowo-różowego, pasują do jej torebki. Bloody Rain: Nasza rybcia ubrała się w krótkowy płaszczyk w żabki. Pod to czarne leginsy. Jej kaloszki i parasolka również mają motyw żaby. Na dodatek ma na głowie kapelusz wędkarski. Sweet 1600: Tutaj został wykorzystany motyw pirata-reggaeman'a. Dziewczyna nosi różową koszule bez rękawów i ozdobnym żabotem na piersiach. Góra spedenek na szelkach jest z dżinsu, a dół z tej samej tkaniny co jej koszulka na codzień. Pod to czarne rajstopy. Rękawiczki bez palców i czapka z ponponemswietnie dopełniają cełego stroju. Roller Maze: Sharlote wybrała sportową sukienke w macki osmiornicy i skórzaną kurtke z wysokim kołnieżem. Na głowie ma kask wyglądający jak głowa rekina. Jej ochraniacze są z kolorowych muszelek, a na jednym z kolan ma błękitną ozdobe. Jej wrotki są pomarańczowe w błękitne fale. Day of the Maul: Nastolatka ma na sobie dżinsowe rybaczki i swoją czarną podkoszulke z podstawowego stroju. Na to różową kamizelke w żółte rozgwiazdy. Na szyji ma krawat z muszelek. Jest to pierwszy stój w który buty to proste trampki (Koturny i wysokie obcasy). Maul Fashion: Nie różni się zbyt od "Day of the Maul". Zmieniają się tylko trampki na czarne szpilki oraz kamizelka na krótką różową kutrke z rękawamiosmiornicami. Ghouls Rule: Sharlote specjalnie z tej okazji ogoliła sobie połowe głowy. Jej srój składa się plażowych spodenek i skórzanej kurtki z licznymi ozdobami z kosci. Jej japnki są na obcasie z szczęki rekina. Ma torebke ze skóry czarego kota i maske w kształcie niebieskiej rybki. Dot Dead Gorgous: Dziewczyna ubrana jest w niebieską sukienke w różowe fale i granatowe koliste osci ryb( (to własnie te groszki). Na to luźną różową koszylke trzymającą się jej na miejscu za pomocą naszyjniku z złotej liny i koła ratunkowego. Na dłoniach ma granatowe rękawiczki z siatki. Sandałki w groszki i koła ratunkowe. Do dyspozycji ma torebkę-koperte. 'Ciekawostki:' •Sharlote '''to połączenie słów '''Shark(rekin) i Charlote. •Cleo upodobała sobie przezywać ją Szprotką. •Zostawała już wczesniej wyrzucana z poprzednich szkół. Dzięki interwencji Lagoony nie została wyrzucona z Straszyceum. •Nie toleruje słodkiej wody. •Jest gatunku Rekinołak Tygrysi. 'Galaria zdjęć' ' Sharlote School's Out.png|Szał łusek Monster high sharlote 2 by maki96-d4y1msq-1-.jpg|Kto powiedział, że tylko Cleo musi mieć wielką szafe? Monster high sharlote 4 by maki96-d4yhsmn-1-.jpg|Sweet 1600; Zzzz...; Bloody Rain Sharlote 5 by maki96-d4zpglt-1-.jpg|Czy to piasek czy to szkoła dobrze wyglądać trzeba. Sharlote 6 by maki96-d50cdf2-1-.jpg|Maul Sharlote 7 by maki96-d50cenv-1-.jpg|Haloween Sharlote monster high 3 by maki96-d4yhsa0-1-.jpg THIS IS ATLANTIS!.png|XD Bio.png|Bio OC ' Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Rekinołaki Kategoria:Potwory Morskie Kategoria:Klasyczny potwór